The Kouta Chronicles (Original Short story)
by UncouthxTribulation
Summary: Okay for starters, I had to pick a category for this. I am still unfamiliar with how this site works so bear with me! The characters in this do show up in a Naruto fanfiction I write, but in this they have no elements of the Narutoverse and this is a completely original story about Kouta and Shiori. It was my final english paper so I made sure to leave out any of the Naruto stuff.


Free time: Few and Far between

(The Kouta Chronicles)

I looked myself over in the mirror, apprehension filling every fiber of my body. My fingers shook and slipped on the fifth attempt at wrangling my bowtie. I sighed, brushing back stray strands of my unmanageable dirty blonde curls.

"This is stupid. Of all the things I could be worried about it's a freaking date." I threw myself haphazardly onto the hotel bed, throwing the bowtie aside and curling up into a helpless heap. My suit began wrinkling, losing any sense of immaculacy.

"Damn, Thomas. This is too much effort." I closed my eyes for a moment and imagined Shiori, one of the few people I would put effort into impressing. Maybe that was my problem, one I seldom had. Trying too hard. I had asked my half-brother Thomas for advice; it was something that I took with extreme caution seeing as he was an eccentric piece of work, but for once the advice seemed solid. So I said, 'what the hell, let's hear what he's got.' He had told me in a somewhat dreamy trance, while remembering sweet days with his long departed wife that I should clean up, take her somewhere nice, and contain myself, perverted boy-wise. Maybe add a cute little side trip after dinner to some romantic place. Of course hearing such advice from him caused my jaw to drop several feet. He was, most of the time, an unreliable idiot; a loser that could never get a girl, let alone a wife. But nevertheless, he gave me the best advice I could come up with which led me to my current predicament. Cleaning up. Usually I wore one of the various replicas of my everyday outfit which consisted of loose brown jeans, a beige hooded jacket, and a yellow t-shirt. But for her, the girl who had continually rejected me for being a no good lazy ass that finally gave me a chance because she felt I had changed, I would do anything. Which I guess is why I got up again, fixed up the white suit with gold trim that was not me and asked a staff member to resolve the current bowtie predicament for me.

When I arrived at the five-star restaurant I couldn't afford and spotted Shiori, my heart sped up exponentially. She looked over, and a small smirk graced her pale face. Her green eyes seemingly lit up as she walked over to me with her usual overwhelming grace and dignity, it was as if all eyes were glued to her. She had the demanding, authoritative presence that years as a military nurse honed and the fine-tuned finesse of an organized, meticulous thinker. She was my opposite and I knew it. Where she was proper and serious, I was a slouch and clown. I had known her for most of my lifetime, we were childhood friends, for Christ's sake, yet I still felt as inadequate and subdued as a 13 year old boy who had just discovered girls. This was not to say my normal actions towards women were so tender; typically I would approach them with charismatic flair and charm and get them into bed just as quick as I decided I would. Men were much the same deal to me. But Shiori was different, and these butterflies I felt pissed me off. I was far from a teenage boy, yet anytime she was around me I felt internally ridiculous.

"Shall we?" She inquired bringing me from my reverie.

"Yeah." I locked arms with her, just as I had practiced with the hotel staff, and walked her through the arched entrance. It was decorated with tasteful lights and colours, there were even white wicker dining tables spread out around the outside of the place. To me all of this was alien; I grew up alone on the streets of the ghetto in a large city where everything was ugly, misshapen, and dirty. Ash and pollution covered the air so thickly that you became accustomed to illness and general suffocation on a day to day basis. People were shot and beaten. Gangs smuggled drugs and fought turf wars in broad daylight. People died before my very eyes, people I saw every day. And yet, there was such a place in existence that people wore exquisite clothing, where napkins were embroidered and assigned their own places, where silverware was made of anything but plastic. People held themselves in a dignified fashion and there weren't prostitutes adorning every freaking street corner. It made me angry how these people could spend ridiculous amounts on things, and sit contently with blind eyes and deaf ears and let the real world full of strife and tragedy move on and not even bat an eyelash.

"Kouta," Shiori kicked my shin from underneath the table I had neglected to notice. I looked over to her and gave her a meek smile as I externally composed myself.

"So, my home-girl, Wassup?" She gave me a look that shreds dreams, kicks puppies, and makes children cry. All at once. "Hey, okay, I guess we're not that intimate yet. No worries." I grinned cheekily, putting on my best show of self-assurance. The lack of thought before speaking is a fine art in these sorts of situations.

"I see your speech has not improved any since last we met. So convincing." She gave me a rare smile of approval, a brief one though, because pride was one of her most treasured aspects of herself. I guess she didn't want a complete change in character. "So what have you been up to in these days? We didn't have much time for catching up yesterday at the grocery store."

"You know…" I started. "A little bit of this and that."

"So are you trying to say you slept with twins?" She gave me a scrutinizing frown.

"Not what I meant, but since you're bringing it up…"

"Forget it." She tapped her pink nail on the table and rolled her eyes. "So, you've been promiscuous as ever, I see."

"Actually, no." I answered with all seriousness. I could tell such a serious reply took her aback. And knowing me as well as she did, hearing that I hadn't had hundreds of one-night stands struck an odd tune.

"Why not?" She leaned a little closer, her dark curls shifting with her and her green eyes gaining a curious glint.

"I've had…" I tried to find the words. "A tough time lately."

"What? Has the government finally taken the initiative to sterilize you? Other sexual problems?"

"No. Hell, no." I breathed, kneading my forehead with my thumb and index finger. "I just came upon a… unwanted occupation. A terrible job really."

"Really? What is it, if you don't mind me asking."

I remained silent. I couldn't admit my holding of the position to myself. Let alone anyone else.

She took my silence as an answer and nodded in acquiescence. She wasn't going to prod anymore, and opened her mouth to attempt another topic when the waiter came by.

"Good evening, my name is Stephán and I will be your waiter for the night. What may I start you out with? Or are you two ready to place an order, yet?"

"Uh, yeah. Steve. You see that big ass wine rack over there. What do you recommend as the best for getting drunk off your ass?" He filled the awkward silence with fake laughter. Shiori gave me a quick knowing look and squeezed my hand as an offering of support. It really made me notice how small her hands were compared to mine.

"I would like some Earl Grey with lemon and he'll have some water." The caretaker in her had already set in and there was no stopping it. I couldn't say I wasn't relieved though. I didn't want to blow my chances with her.

"Straight away, madam." He left quickly and curtly. I couldn't help but assume he was handing us off to another waiter or waitress.

"Thanks." I smiled weakly at her.

She gave me a small rich laugh that caused her features to wrinkle in the most beautiful way. "I'm a nurse. And besides, I'm human too. Tough times are just plain tough."

"So now that I've officially made myself out to be the spazz I am. What about you?

"I'm doing fine as always. Just working day by day, trying to contribute a helpful observation or discovery to my field."

"Y'know, we've gotta change that perfection about you. Get you to loosen up and have more fun." I smiled, brushing away the uncomfortable feelings.

"And we must install a top of the line filter in what little brain you have."

"Maybe." I conceded. "But you like it. I have that street charm about me. That's what you're thinking. It's okay; you can admit it."

"I try not to lie."

The rest of the evening passed pretty well, exchanging jabs as our usual routine together dictated, but it was afterwards that made the night even more enjoyable. We had crazy sex. Not really, I just wanted to check if the appropriate amount of attention was being paid to my enthralling tale of the pursuit of a really hot chick.

But anyway, we exited the restaurant as we entered, arms locked. But this time we were closer and we could both sense it. It was time to wing it as far as cute little side trips go.

"Shiori, there's a part two of our date. You'll have to come along with me to pursue the end of our little adventure."

"If it's date rape drugs, I'll make sure you're sterilized." She leaned her head on my shoulder and smiled, causing her warning to be even more terrifying. I grinned back combatting her with resolve and wholesome honest intention as I navigated us through the city. Snow began to fall and cling to the ground as I scouted the perfect spot. Christmas lights had just been set up and reflected beautifully in the large white canvas that blanketed the city. Colours danced across her face and shone beautifully in her wide eyes. I could tell how much she enjoyed the lights and, as soon as the thought crossed my mind, I molded the perfect strategy.

There lay a ring of houses with lights that had yet to be plugged in, and in the center a lighted fountain that had not iced over.

"X marks the spot I guess." I mumbled pulling away.

"What are you talking about?" I ignored her question and searched for plugs and outlets. After about five minutes the ring of houses was also alight. It was a quiet (mostly private) place of beauty in the city that I had helped create. Her mouth fell agape as I stood on the edge of the fountain, arms extended, walking its perimeter.

"Date rape drugs, my ass." I beamed. A small tear escaped her that was quickly muffled by a howl of laughter. I stepped down to catch her in a huge embrace, but before then she managed to catch me by surprise this time. She quickly, and gracefully, of course, planted a small kiss on my cheek before the residents came out of their houses to throw shoes at me for being on their property and causing general trouble.

"You…You really do make me happy, Kouta!"


End file.
